officialtagfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abce2
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have TaG Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hello Hello. I have taken a look at the Wikia, and I am interested! I would be happy to let you mbeanz.wikia.com, or Beanapedia. Also, I would be more then happy if you could make me a admin. Thanks! Question I was wondering if my second wiki (The Trash Pack Wiki ) could be a part of TaG. Thanks, supereggy5 Reply Sure. I'll start work on it. homepage link color Do you think that the color could be changed so that its easier to read links? currently is unreadable due to the background color. just giving some advice... 01:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) DC Nation Wikia Hey I wish to partner DC Nation Wikia with yours! Hope you respond soon!!! Xiaolinpedia: TCG and Toys. A while back we talked about adding Xiaolinpedia to TaG based on the trading card game as well as toys released. Back then we had no more than 5 TCG articles. However now we have around 215 TCG articles. Anything else needed before we can join TaG? ''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant the edits you make are']] 03:34, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey A2 Long time, no see. How are you? I see you didn't use "Oy" this time. :P Yeah, I really could have communicated with you better, sorry about that. I just assumed you wouldn't mind or wouldn't care really because I remember a long time ago I told you that you didn't have to keep telling me if new TaG wikis were added, but you should totally tell me! Would be great if we could discuss this in a chat. I seriously wanted to contact you but I thought you might have been busy or had better things to do considering how inactive TaG Wiki was before I returned here. So, when I got notified that I had new messages, I was like "Uh-oh, I hope I'm not in trouble!". 01:52, July 28, 2014 (UTC)